


Quiet Uptown

by Fire_Song_Queen



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Song_Queen/pseuds/Fire_Song_Queen
Summary: This is a fic based on a TikTok made by @fixation_or_infatuation.
Kudos: 12





	Quiet Uptown

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I have other works that I should be working on and I will get back to it. I lost focus and got caught up in reading DU and MCU fics.

Alfred was looking at the case displaying a replica of Jason's Robin suit. There were no words for how the loss of Jason had impacted the family. Young Master Richard and Master Wayne have drifted further apart. Master Wayne has become harsher and more reckless in his everyday life., As Batman he is wounded more severely every night he goes out. He wishes that there was something that he could do to reach Master Wayne. Words or actions that could bring him out of the darkness that is slowly swallowing him faster. 

The only thing that has impacted the brooding barrier of Batman so far has been young Timothy Drake. The evening Timothy arrived at the manor door of his own accord was the first time that Alfred had seen anything but sadness, rage, or apathy since Jason’s death. Alfred turns to the hidden entrance of the cave as he hears the roar of the Batmobile, setting up bandages quickly, ready to help in any way he can.

Tim slowly follows Batman out of the Batmobile, his head down. The patrol had been hard, all the hours spent training could never prepare him for the real thing. The time spent alone going over cases and tactics in the cave doesn’t compare to the quick thinking needed on the streets. There were days where it was better for Tim when he was alone in his home. He had never liked being in the empty manor but at times it was a relief to be away from the heart-breaking atmosphere that surrounded Wayne Manor. Tim goes through the motions of changing out of his version of the Robin uniform and showering the city off of his skin. After he is done Alfred fusses over him, checking for any wounds. There are a few scrapes but nothing that couldn’t be covered easily. He comes to stand behind the chair that Batman occupies. Tim stares at the memorial of the Second Robin and blinks tears back not wanting to show any weakness.

Bruce knows that Tim is behind him. His new Robin always waits close by after each training and patrol. It had become automatic and lacks the personal nature that he had with Dick and Ja...his second Robin. Even thinking of the name makes him feel as though he had punctured a lung. Bruce turns his head and glances at Tim looking at the memorial case. He sees him lost in thought and chooses to continue his work on the computer.

“Mr. Wayne?” Tim takes a breath before speaking again not even thinking of his words. “I want to thank you. I know that you didn’t want this, me I mean. But I wanted to say thank you for training me anyway. I mean, Look at where we are, look at where we started. I know I don’t deserve this Mr. Wayne. But hear me out, that would be enough.”

Tim’s throat feels tight, he can see Alfred straighten and look over at them. Bruce is peeking out from behind Batman but he could see the tension even under the cape and cowl. 

“If I could have,” he takes a deeper breath, “If I could spare his life. If I could trade his life for mine. He’d be standing here right now, and you would probably be smiling and that would be enough for me.” Tim could feel the tension grow thicker but this needed to be said. “I won’t even pretend to know the challenges that you and Dick and Alfred are going through. I know there is no replacing what you’ve all lost and that every one of you needs time.” 

He feels tears leak and quickly swipes them away. “But I’m not afraid, I know who I’m working with. Just let me stay by your side and help you.” Tim turns his gaze from the case and to Bruce who is now without the cowl covering the top of his head. “That would be enough.”

Bruce had removed the cowl almost as soon as Tim called him “Mr. Wayne”. The last time Tim had called him that when they were alone was when he showed up at his door saying that Batman needed a Robin. Bruce knows that Batman needs Robin but his heart was broken. To hear Tim say that he would give his life just so Ja… his son could live made him feel like it happened all over again.

Bruce reaches out to Tim and takes his hind. It feels so small in his larger one. Bruce knows that Tim is an effective fighter and has a lot of strength in his small hands. He pulls him close and puts his hands on the boy’s shoulders, squeezing them lightly. Words are hard for him, they have been for most of his life. He wanted to say how proud he was of Tim. How the loss of his son, his second Robin didn’t mean that Tim should feel less. “We will be okay.” That is all that came out, all that he could say. He just hoped that this brilliant boy would be able to understand.

Alfred felt as though he couldn’t breathe. He heard a strangled gasp behind him and saw Master Richard at the bottom of the stairs leading to the house. It was obvious that he had heard what Timothy had said. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to take him and hold him close. He gets out a handkerchief and dabs his eyes, it wouldn’t do to make anyone more emotional than they had already become. He watches as Master Wayne reaches out to Tim and just bring him close. He doesn’t hear what Master Wayne says but he can see young Timothy relax and nod like it had been just as profound as his own words.

Dick had only just gotten into town and headed down to the cave almost immediately. He knew that patrol was over and wanted to talk to B. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he could feel the stilted atmosphere. The new Tobin was standing behind where B was sitting working on the computer. Both of them were stiff and the small boy was looking off to the side. Hearing him say that he didn’t deserve to be Robin and thanking B for letting him made it hard to breathe.

He watches B’s reaction to the words Tim is saying and can see that they are hurting him but he also knows that the boy wouldn’t say them unless he felt he had to. Knowing that the boy, Tim just wanted to stay and help however he could make his throat tight in a way that felt like he was choking. He watches as B brings Tim closer and hopes that he will set him straight. To tell the boy that his life isn’t worthless and should bever be traded for anything. But he knows that B won’t say it like that. Dick can’t hear what B is saying, but it was short and seemed to reassure Tim. 

The tense atmosphere that the cave was drenched in quickly dissipates. Everyone seems to relax. After another moment Bruce gets up from the chair and with one last squeeze to the shoulder goes and cleans himself up.


End file.
